A meeting with Komachi
by netheraether
Summary: Hachiman has confused feelings about Yukinoshita, and on one fine day, Komachi decides to invite her for a chat.
1. Hikigaya is confused

**A/N GOOD DAY EVERYONE I EXIST. Yes, one of the worst writers on this website is back, and for a good reason. I'm doing another fic. My previous one will be on the shelf of denial for now. I read it back and it's so shit and my OC is so damn unrealistic, that I just might not write it anymore. For those masochists who like that fic, I'm sorry. For the rest of you, rejoice for about 5 seconds. Because I'm doing another Oregairu fic. And now you can cry your heart out. Or just leave, your choice.**

 **For those of you masochists who were wondering where I was, well, I had other commitments. I was writing a book(which I fail to finish even to this day) for a competition, as well as trying my hand at lyric writing for rapping. Also, school, mock exams, depression, laziness and personal life has been knocking me back on hope, motivation and time. But now I'm back. Hopefully you have the good sense to run now, but if you don't, well... Don't say I didn't warn you.( As you can tell, I like self-deprecation)**

 **Anyways, without further ado, have a good one.**

 **(A/N AFTER A/N: IF I GET ANY FEATURES OF SEASONS WRONG IN THIS FIC, I APOLOGIZE, I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED THEM BEFORE, AND THE ONLY SEASONS THAT'S IN SINGAPORE ARE "FUCKING RAINY" AND "FUCKING HOT AND SUNNY")**

 **And now, have a good one.**

Why do we love?

Do we love to live, or is it the opposite? Although the purpose of 'love' is biologically because we need to fuck and get babies to continue human existence, wouldn't that mean that there would be more people leaving their partners? If the concept of love is for reproduction, wouldn't that mean that a man or woman would go with multiple partners, impregnating or getting impregnated? And why do people want to stay forever and always in the graveyard called 'marriage'? Wouldn't there be a hormone or something like that in the brain that tells us to get another partner? Does that make people who are together beyond their 60's or maybe somewhere older weird? As they haven't gotten another partner and have lived together for that long? Or maybe it's because of bad genes attracting other bad genes so that humanity doesn't have to bear with more of their genes besides with that one couple?

"Hikigaya-kun."

Or is this for the good ol' Yukipedia to solve? Because right now I sure as hell don't have an idea of how this works. Biology is weird, but it shows the human body as the almost perfect system, with little in the way of flaws. Although that is not true to any stretch of the imagination, the media likes to say that we're not flawed, only that no human is 'perfect'. I had to learn that lesson through Yukinoshita, with me seeing her as some sort of superhuman, I realised that even she has weaknesses. Like put a cat in her face and she'll do whatever you want I assume. But also that she actually just wants someone to lean on, because her family didn't do that for her. They didn't give her the support she wanted and so dearly needed, and so she turned to me I guess. I want to save her, I just don't know how.

"Hikigaya-kun."

Actually I don't think that the bad gene thing is possible, since if it was, then what gene does Yukinoshita have?

"Hikigaya-kun!"

I'm pulled out of my thoughts as soon as they begun. Looking to my left, Yukinoshita looks a bit breathless, and is sort of catching her breath.

"Um... Yes Yukinoshita?" Why is our resident ice queen this red and mad?

"I called out to you several times, and you didn't answer, if you were wondering about my breathlessness." I sure was! How did you know? Decent human connection maybe? "Well, what I was about to ask, was if you wanted to go out to get Yuigahama-san a birthday present." Whoa, hold on, I can't just go out to a shopping mall like that, I wouldn't want to do that now would I? That would be a terrible fate for someone like me. Oh, I forgot to point out that it was just me and Yukinoshita here in the club room, as Yuigahama had to go for some wedding. I, of course doubted that she even knew how to behave in a wedding, but Yukinoshita assured me that not even she is that air-headed or stupid.

"Why don't you go yourself? After all, you are a girl, and I'm sure that my suggestion will be worse than yours because I'm a guy." Yukinoshita, of course, doesn't budge to my suggestion fo my inferiority in this subject, however.

"Even so, I think that it would be good to get your point of view, as terrible as it is. Also, you do need to go out a bit, even I know that. And I'm pretty sure that Komachi-chan would be happy for you to go out for once." Are you considering that Komachi doesn't love me? Of course she does! I think... But I have nothing to really combat that.

"Fine, I'll go. But please tell me that you're paying for the gift."

"What else would I be doing for a pitiful creature such as yourself?" Wow, you didn't even give me time to think of a comeback, let alone say it. Seems like ice queen is on full go today. Don't know whether I like that or not, but at this point that's not a problem. I've gotten used to it at this point. It's still fun, but sometimes gets stale. Especially with calling me a pitiful being, heard that a lot from her.

"Well, when and where do we go to get Yuigahama her present?"

"Tomorrow, 10:30 am. If you go somewhere else or are late, I will get Zaimokuza to sit on you." OKOKOK. I have a reason to go now, which is a will to live after Monday. But the thought of going out on a Saturday disgusts me. But still, I want to live for Tuesday and onwards.

"Alright then." I say with a sigh. "What do you have in mind?" Yukinoshita looks at me, then looks down to the ground. Is she embarrassed, or just thinking? Because this looks like both cases.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I would have gotten her something like a bracelet or a necklace. But at the same time, she already has those, so there would be no point." Yukinoshita, with a small blush, looks away from me. Although I do have a solution to that, a solution that I thought was just an idea.

"It makes sense that you wouldn't know what to get for her. After all, you're both two different girls. Both good, but different." Yukinoshita becomes flustered again, and once again, turns away to me(if it's even possible). Shit, I said something embarrassing, I'll just continue. "But, what's important is that she knows that you gave it from your heart. Not because you're obliged to, but because you wanted to. It's like what I explained at our first request with the Valentine's cookies."

"That seems like a good point. But, I still don't know what to get her."

"Considering how simp- I mean, um... yeah. Considering how much she likes cute things, I think you can get her a stuffed bear or something like that." Of course, I had to correct myself, just to be more kind. But the point goes through.

"Although that is a good idea, I don't think you should call Yuigahama-san 'simple', Hikigaya-kun. Think it as more..."

"More?"

"Well...How about...more..."

"Just say you can't think of anything."

"As of now, of course. I could probably think of something not only more kind, but also more realistic than your 'simple', simply because I am significantly more sophisticated than you." Ouch, can't retort that one.

"So, now that you know what to get her, I don't need to go right? My job is done." I just started to relax when Yukinoshita decided to correct me, again.

"No, actually. I would also like your opinion on the plush as well. Also, although I have much more self-control than you, I would like you to come to keep me in check. After all, even I know about my liking of Pan-san, and I would like for you to keep me on track just in case." So even the Ice Queen knows about her rabid obsession.

"Well, fine. I'll come."

"As I said, this is Just In Case. There is no other reason for you to come with me, besides the fact that it would be better for you to get a present for Yuigahama as well." So there is another reason. Okay then.

"Sure sure." I don't mind anyway. Although I would prefer to stay in my room and sleep during the weekend, I guess it's alright for me to go shopping, since I can also pick up groceries and stuff.

"When do we meet again, and were?" Oh god. What have I done.

"10 am, at the shopping mall where we went to buy her a present last year." Oh, nevermind. Maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Don't forget this time, although with your rotten mind, I'm sure you would." GIVE ME BACK MY COMMENT.

"Anyways, we should go." my assaulter stands up from her chair, and starts to pack her bag. "Do not forget where and when we're going, okay?"

"Sure sure. Go ahead first, I'll bring the key back." Yukinoshita gives me a confuzzled face. What?

"Why is that, I wonder. I'll comply though. The key's on the counter, next to the tea. See you tomorrow, Hikigaya-kun."

"Yeah. You too."

As I watch Yukinoshita walk out, I start to realize a lot of things. The way her hair reflects back the light from the setting sun, and the fact that it also swayed with every step, oh so delicately. But as soon as she left the room, I sighed in relief.

Ok, I have a reason for staying here, for a short time, of course. The reason is because... I need to sort out my feelings. I feel something strange for Yukinoshita. For now, I will not say that I like her, because that would be stupid. For now, I will just say that I feel intrested in her. She constantly seems to surprise me in ways that I wouldn't think is possible. Not in the way of shock value or horror, more of how she knows me so well. And with the club becoming less of a torture to go to and more of a home now, maybe it would be nice to know her better. I know Yuigahama pretty well, but not Yukinoshita. After all, you tend to hide things when you're from a rich as shit family, whose mother also is very strict on what her kids can do(from what I see). She seems to have a stranglehold on Yukinoshita and Haruno, something that I haven't seen before. But I still want to know Yukinoshita better. I want to be closer to her, and I still don't know why.

I mean, she is someone I care about, and so is Yuigahama, and I can only hope it's the same for them too. But Yukinoshita is still that cold queen, who does have some vulnerabilities. As I said, she needs that pillar to lean on once in a while, something that I can provide. But even so, is it possible for me and her to stay together after High school? I'll probably stay in Chiba, while Yukinoshita will probably go to Tokyo, or even overseas for her studies. And if she does, the workload will be massive, more her than me, considering that the school that she goes to will probably be more prestigeous than the one that I go to. And for Yuigahama, if she does get into a good university, it will be the same situation.

About Yuigahama, I know that she likes me. I mean, in the festival, she almost confessed to me. I used to think that it was because I saved her dog, and she was just feeling gratitude. Now I feel like she actually likes me, and if it's a stretch, maybe love? Probably not, but she's infatuated with me, if not something a bit more. Yukinoshita, on the other hand, I have no idea. I know that we've been getting closer since I joined the Service club, but I still have no idea what she feels about me, or what she feels towards me. Well, I just hope it's favorably.

Taking the keys from the counter, I decide to take my leave. Not like I have much to do now anyway, and it's been 10 minutes, so might as well go back home. I just wanted to think for a bit, and no one should be in school by now, so no one to jump from the side of a hallway to talk to me. Okay, that's a bit unrealistic, considering that no one in this school should be able to break down the walls.

Returning the keys to the office, I make my way back home. On the way to the school gates, I see Hayama and Tobe talking happily, and just chilling after football practice. They're surrounded by their general group, minus the girls. I guess they left already, but still, it's still a big group, since it includes the guys from the football team, all wanting to talk to Hayama about their daily things. Of course, since Hayama is the "king" they want to talk to him. I wonder who is the king or queen of the Service club.

As I leave the gates, I see Yukinoshita outside, for some reason. Her fingers nimbly press the buttons on her flip phone, each with a satisfying 'click' sound. Of course, anything would compliment her looks, but the sunset made her look even better in a way I can't describe. Feeling my heart beat a little faster, and my cheeks fluster slightly, I go on my way back home. After all, I don't think she wants to be bothered.

"It's a bit rude to ignore one of your clubmates, isn't it? Is a 'hello' or 'yo' too much for someone like you?"

Nevermind, she doesn't care.

"Considering how engrossed you are on your phone, I assumed you didn't wanna talk." I instinctively say, but really I am a bit happy to be talking to her. It feels nothing like what I had with Orimoto, this feels...genuine I guess.

Like hell I'm telling her that.

"Well, I was texting Komachi-san, she was a bit worried that you weren't home yet. You were in the clubroom for longer than I expected."

"It was only 10 minutes. So why are you here? And couldn't Komachi text me instead.?" Yukinoshita tenses up a bit, but it barely shows.

"Well, Komachi-san told me to follow you to your place for some reason." What. Hold on, I'm gonna call that brat.

"Komachi-san said that she won't be receiving any calls from you, by the way. Once again, I have no idea why." Fuck's sake, Komachi. She will have quite a bit of explaining to do.

"Well, we should get going then. Whatever she wants, I wanna make this quick, and I'm sure that you have things to do anyway." As soon as I say that, we start walking, with her just behind me.

I'm sure that she's thinking the same thing that I am, which is why the hell Komachi is doing this, since she isn't talking at all. If it was to give something, she could have just given it to me to give to Yukinoshita. If it was to tell her something, same thing. So why would Komachi want Yukinoshita at our place? There wouldn't be any other reason for her to want Yukinoshita at our place. Maybe she just wants to talk to her? Then she could just ask for an outing on Saturday, it doesn't need to be today. Or she could go gift-hunting with us tomorrow.

As soon as we reach my fortress, also known as my house, Komachi comes flying out of the front door, in her usual jovial, bubbly, slightly less airheaded than Yuigahama style.

"Yahallo, Yukino-san!" Where's your greeting for your brother? I feel a bit hurt...

"Yo, Onii-chan." That hurts more.

"Good evening, Komachi-san." Yukinoshita replies with a more formal greeting.

"Yo, brat." My god, that feels good.

"Come inside, Yukino-san! Onii-chan, go to your room, please."

"Can't you go to your own room if you need Yukinoshita?" Komachi, you're not making sense.

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing for me to get her to go to my room, so...yeah." You are not making sense, my little nee-chan

Feeling that I won't win against her, I accept Komachi's request, and obediently go into my room, while Komachi and a silent Yukinoshita go to the couch to talk. I need to sleep anyway, so there's no problem now that I think about it. Not being able to hear what they're saying, I lie on my bed in my school uniform, and drift on to sleep.

 _"Hikigaya-kun..." Is that Yukinoshita?_

 _"I have a lot of things to say to about you. You're an outcast, you're hated by most, you're... you're blunt and straightforward." What's with this? Why is Yukinoshita's face so flushed? What's with that kind of speech?_

 _"At the same time, people don't know the real you. You're selfless, helpful, and you rush to support others, no matter how much it might hurt you truly."_

 _"Yukinoshita?"_

 _"Hikigaya-kun, you wanted something genuine, and I will give that to you. Hikigaya-kun, I love you."_

And with that happy thought, I was jolted awake. If only that were to actually happen.

At the same time I woke up, Komachi abruptly came into my room.

"Onii-chan, can we talk?"


	2. Yukinoshita's cold melts

**A/N:I'm Back, and hopefully this is better than the last chapter, and hopefully I can continue this steam engine till the end of this story and I don't suddenly disappear**

 **Anyways, have a good one.**

"Onii-chan, can we talk?" Komachi face is tense, and the air suddenly feels as if I'm pressured to get the fuck out of here.

"What's up?" I casually ask, to try to relieve the atmosphere.

"I wanted to talk to Yukino-san about you, since you haven't been telling me much about what's happening in club, and Yui won't tell me anything too," So? Where is this leading to?

"And, according to Yukino-san, you've been a lot more quiet and compliant than before. I mean, all three of you have known each other for a year, almost 2, but, I don't know, she said that it felt like you were acting weird and closing yourself off from everyone."

"How exactly? Did she say any examples?" Because I can't remember anything.

"Yeah, like you staying in the clubroom when she left today, also the fact that you put up not as much resistance and not that much backtalk as normal to going to the mall with her for Yui's present."That's just today, though. There shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Also, since last week, you've been spacing out a lot, especially when Yukino-san starts talking, and she's a bit concerned, in her words, 'Not only is his personality rotten, but so is his brain apparently.'"

"Hey!" I exclaim, offended.

"Her words, not mine." Would've been nice if you at least didn't mention it.

"Well, what's your point, Komachi?"

"My point is," she hesitates for a bit. "Do you like Yukino-san?"

"And why do you have that thought? I think of her as nothing but a friend."

"Sure you do... Sure." What doubts do you have, Komachi?

"Look, considering what she told me, it's pretty clear that you're having a crush on her, whether she knows it or not, I don't know." Komachi looks serious, but I can tell that there's some joy in her.

"And so, whether I do or not, how does it affect you?" It doesn't, that's the answer

"Well, I am your sister, and I've been waiting for this for a LOONNGG time!" She turns excited, like a hungry rat that just saw cheese "And so, I'm gonna help you get her to like you, although that won't take long." She whispered something else after that, but I don't wanna pry into it.

"I don't think I want you to help, you have entrance exams after all, and you have to study for them if you wanna do well." Just don't get involved please, Komachi.

"Well, alright then, but I'm rooting for you! That got me a lot of Komachi points!" She finishes off with a smile and a tongue stick to me. Trying to be cheeky eh?

"Thanks, I guess." All of a sudden, Komachi breaks into a sly smirk, as if a suspicion had suddenly been confirmed. Oh SHIT!

"Haha, so you DO like her! Gotcha!" Why, why do you do this to your brother, Komachi? Don't you have better things to do, like study?

"Fine, I sort of do like her. So?"

"Well, it means that I have more of a reason to cheer you on! I really want you two to be a thing!"

"What about Yuigahama? Didn't you want us to be a thing too, considering how much you got us to go out with you and then desert me to make a date situation."

"Well..."Komachi sort of looks down, a bit embarrassed. "I sort of saw that you two wouldn't have hit it off if you guys actually went and became a couple. I mean, Yui is such a bubbly person, and she's also a bit too unrealistic for someone like you." Well, at least she's thinking of me,Yuigahama too, which is nice, although I'm sure that if you told Yuigahama that, she would be really upset...So best not to tell her.

"Good for you I guess. So according to you, I am a better fit for a girl who calls me dirt and bacteria than a girl that treats me like a human being." I mean, she's not wrong, opposites don't attract, after all, even if Yuigahama does like me, I don't like her back. So it sort of proves my point that the 'opposites attract' rule only applies to magnets.

"Well, yeah! I guess..." You guess? "Well, it's a more depressing way to look at it, but it is a way of looking at it!" It is a way of looking at it, although I was half expecting you to try and put a more happy spin on it.

"Anyways, I'll cook dinner, and then we can talk more about how you can have more of a grasp of Yukino-san's heart!" She happily skips on to the kitchen, while I am left with more questions. Wait, did she say 'more'? No way she said 'more', right? Maybe I'm just imagining things. I'm probably imagining things.

But do I like Yukinoshita? Yes, I can't run away from it now. I can't just be my old self and try to reject the idea of having a crush on someone. Honestly, if I were to go back to my me a year ago, when I first came into the service club, I would slap myself right now. Okay that sentence doesn't make sense. But my point is, I've actually changed, and to completely reverse that change would be stupid. The way I see it, I am still myself, while also being more human, I guess.

But, what am I gonna go about liking Yukinoshita? I can't just wait for her to confess to me, which probably won't happen for many, many reasons. So, once I think the time is right, or when I explode from pressure, I WILL confess to her, as unsuccessful as it will be. And I will have to suck up the fact that she will probably reject me and we will never go back to our past relationship. Bundles of fun!

If it does work, then what do I do? I mean, what can I do? What do I do? Do I do a relationship? I haven't gotten this far before...

In all serious, both scenarios, I lose one out of the two people that have helped to build me up to this point, since if she does accept, then Yuigahama will just be third wheeling, and I don't think she would want that, since it's pretty damn boring being a third wheel. I've been a fourth wheel with Hayama, Orimoto and that other girl, I know all about it! So, no matter what, unless I keep these feeling so deep in me that I am able to shit them out, I will lose someone important to me. Am I willing to take that risk? I don't know yet, but I guess I will cross that bridge when it comes. But for now, I am not prepared to take it. I don't want to lose either of them, and if I do lose one or both of them, I don't know what I'll do.

"Onii-chan, dinner's ready!" As soon as I hear that, I get up to have a good meal without any form of disruptions. HAHA just kidding! I know that Komachi is going to really want to talk to me about Yukinoshita, me and our potential relationship. And I am not looking forward to it, no matter how it turns.

"Sure, Komachi. I'll be there." Getting up from my bed, I could already smell the curry rice just from opening the door, and I was suddenly much more excited to have dinner with Komachi, and I headed straight for the dining table.

"So, Onii-chan," Komachi started while setting up the table with our dinner. "When are you going to confess to her?"

"I don't know, probably when I actually feel like I am bursting to tell her. What else is there to it?" Komachi suddenly has a blank look of disappointment, as if I just told her that I actually became a house husband.

"What, it's true." Trying to justify myself didn't seem to work, since Komachi kept her completely disappointed aura.

"Well, I say that you confess to her soon, or you won't have time to really tell her how you feel. Especially since you are going through your final exam." Oh yeah, shit. I have those. "So, you have to suck up the fact that you have a crush on her, and confess to her as soon as possible!" Komachi, with her shining grin, loudly exclaimed, as if she wanted the whole of Chiba to hear it.

"And immediately get rejected." I cut her off before she gets too ridiculous, and Komachi's face immediately goes from joy to, once again, disappointment.

"Have more faith in yourself, Onii-chan. You've been with her long enough, if she's tolerated you for this long, then there's something in you that she likes." Komachi, you saint. You have so much faith in your brother, that you used the word tolerated.

"I guess so. But, I'll still wait for the right time. I'm not just gonna say it tomorrow or something. That would be like a really crappy shotgun wedding in LA." I don't actually know if LA have loads of shotgun weddings, but the comparison stays. I don't wanna rush this, and I want to at least know my feelings. After all, if it really is just infatuation, then I'm kinda fucked, since the relationship would probably end in about a month, and I don't really want that to happen. It would just add more depressing moments with girls to my life.

'I thought shotgun weddings were more famous in Vegas. But we're in Japan, so it doesn't matter." Exactly. "I see your point though, I guess it's better to really sort out your feelings." See? I was right.

"But, you have to do it fast, since after your exams both of you are probably going to different universities, and then you probably won't be able to talk with each other, let alone confess to her." C'mon, I could get her phone number, maybe, although she would have to change it if she went to America or England or something like that.

After that 'lovely' conversation, we got to talking about Komachi's studies, suffice to say I have no worries of her getting into Sobu. But after that, there wasn't much talking, and we simply finished dinner and went back to our rooms. I have no idea what she does in her room, but it's not really my problem, and plus I respect her privacy, so I'm not gonna ask. I decided to play video games for the night, before retiring for the bed, all while not thinking about my feelings for Yukinoshita, and when I should confess.

Really I don't want to think about it longer than I have to, since once I start thinking about other things, then immediately my thoughts will get out of hand. Like, really out of hand. I will think too into the future and then I will become too spirited, confess to her in a weird way and get rejected. That is a lot of really depressing thoughts in a really quick second, but also realistic. Maybe I should lighten up a little, and give myself a chance. But, at the same time, it makes sense to immediately think that I'm probably gonna get rejected, and she's gonna get with Yuigahama and I finally get to call them Yurinoshita and Yurigahama respectively. Okay maybe not the second part.

Thinking about it, I am a below to average guy in terms of looks, and grades besides Japanese literature, with a rotten personality. Yukinoshita, on the other hand, is a stellar... Wait, we've been through this before. She is not completely perfect, and she's quite similar to me, without the constant hate from everyone in the school. She needs a pillar to lean on, and I am happy to be that pillar. I want to support her, but I guess I could only do it as a friend, since I see very little desirable in me that she would like, and with that happy thought, I fell asleep.

As the hot sun started to burn my skin and probably give me cancer, I started to remember why I was outside a mall waiting for someone to show up.

Komachi woke me up at 8 to get ready for my 'date' with Yukinoshita, as she said that it would take me 'a long time' to get ready and change to go to a mall and get a present for Yuigahama. I stressed to Komachi the actual point of the trip, but she ignored me and pretty much raided my wardrobe to get me something to wear. In the end I just wore a T-shirt and shorts. Pretty anti-climatic if you ask me, considering that we took 45 minutes just arguing about clothes and ended up with the most basic one.

Then, Komachi decided it was a good idea for me to get to the mall 30 minutes before we were actually supposed to meet, and so I left at 8:50, in the hot summer sun, and while I had told her that it wasn't a date, and that we were just going to get a gift for Yuigahama, Komachi disagreed, and got me to get to the mall and say to Yukinoshita 'I've only been here for 5 minutes' when really I've been there for 45 minutes.

And so, now I am melting in the summer sun, with my sweat beads slowly falling onto my forehead and goes into my eyes, stinging them. I felt like a candle next to the Human Torch, with my head pounding against itself, or maybe it was my heart, because my chest was just as tight as my head was hot. The absolute sledgehammer in my chest was banging till no tomorrow, and just because a black haired girl wasn't showing up. I didn't see the ice queen anywhere for a while, and I didn't really think about it. Wait, it's 9:50. Is she lost? Did she just ditch me? Am I that bad? Why am I having these thoughts. Calm down, Hachiman, it's just 9:50.

As soon as I started to calm myself down, I saw the long raven hair, and piercing blue eyes of Yukinoshita coming my way. She didn't seem fazed by the heat, even though she was wearing a lot more than me, mostly the same set of clothes that she wore last time we were here, besides that she let her hair flow, and wore her glasses that I bought for her birthday. It was, of course, a sight to behold. Not a surprise for a Yukinoshita, but Yukinoshita(the younger one) was looking really good today. Maybe this is what infatuation looks like. Or maybe it's love? Let's not get too far into delusions, me.

"Good morning, Hikigaya-kun. I am surprised you actually came here. Maybe you do have some brain cells after all, considering that you even remembered to come here, at this time as well, I must say that I am impressed that primitive lifeforms have come this far." Hey, that's a bit rude.

"Be happy that I even came here, I would've walked away if I wasn't constantly bugged by Komachi to come here." Also because we agreed, and my hormones also hounding me to come here, but not telling her that. Never telling her that.

"Anyways, we should get going now." I say, and set off for a potentially long mall raid for a present for a simple person, with my crush(?), who will probably pay for it. Thank god for that. Although I feel like there is something I'm forgetting...

Walking through the mall, I am in front, with Yukinoshita behind me. This is for two reasons. The first is that there aren't that many people in the mall today for some reason, and so there is no worry about her being swarmed into the crowd, and so I am more worried about Yukinoshita's lack of directional sense, and so am leading the way.

The second reason is because Yukinoshita looks really good in her glasses. I didn't tell anyone, but glasses are sort of my weakness, especially the ones that Yukinoshita were wearing. I couldn't take it, and so went in front of her. If I had to be side by side, I would probably be too red in the face to even talk to her face to face, and so instead I am using the excuse of leading the way to make sure that doesn't happen.

A sudden tug on my sleeve distracted me from thinking about Yukinoshita and her spectacles that made her pretty and cute and many more adjectives that describe a woman's looks as good. Turning around, Yukinoshita is looking at a store in the distance. Huh, must've missed it. And then I realise what store it is, and exactly what I was forgetting before, and discover why she wanted to go here on this particular Saturday instead of tomorrow or after school.

The store in question had a giant panda outside it, looking to be made out of plush. The same panda that was on it's name panel. The same goddamn panda that Yukinoshita pretty much idolises. The same panda that she has on her bag as an accessory. Of course, by the time that I realised what the store was about, I was pulled by Yukinoshita by the arm to said store. No words said, and although usually I like it that way, in this case, I would like an explanation as to why this for Yuigahama's birthday.

What I remembered was that the Pan-san store was opening today, and at about 9:30. Yukinoshita just so happened to realise that in about 30 minutes, most people would leave, and so it would be her chance to strike the store and buy all the merchandise out. I think that was what she was thinking. Either way, I was dragged to the store without my input, or hers for that matter.

"I hope you have a reason for dragging me here with such strength. I thought you didn't have much good stamina." I used as much authority in my voice as I could to get an answer from her. Since, if we just got Yuigahama's present here, I can go home faster. I hope we're on the same page, especially since we're in front of the store right now.

"Do you need a reason to go to a store to buy everything of our lord and saviour, Heresygaya-kun? Are you a pagan? Or just dense?" YOU'RE THE PAGAN HERE.

Going into the store, with more haste from Yukinoshita than me, I noticed that, literally everything was Pan-san related. That included the wall paint, the cashier, the cash register, the uniforms, the shelves, everything. Mugs, keychains, pet collars, dishes, cutlery. When I say everything, I mean everything. It was heaven for Yukinoshita. Hell, they even had a clothes section, with most of the clothes seemingly the size for an average teenage girl. What. A . Coincidence.

While Yukinoshita decided to go rabid on everything in the store, taking pictures of it all, I decided to get my present for Yuigahama quick, with a keychain nearest to me, and being something I assume she would use, I picked it up, and paid for it in swift fashion. In that time, I lost Yukinoshita. Shit I really lost her. This store is about 500 metres squared how the hell did I lose her? Wait, no. It's so much bigger than that.

Looking around, from the stationary section to the laptop section(I meant everything), she was not to be seen anywhere. I went to the clothes section, and saw her coming out with a skirt, pyjamas, a shirt, shoes, and all sorts of things, in two baskets. I'm just... astounded with how much she is willing to buy, and how much money she is willing to let go of just for Pan-san.

"I see that you underestimated my faith. And I see that I have blown away your expectations. Well, that makes sense, since a amoeba like you wouldn't have much expectations of anything." With a smug smile, she walks to the counter, while I am still rooted to the spot. Also, that smile with those glasses with that kind of beauty should be banned by the Geneva convention, with its power to destroy a woman's will to live, and a guy's rationality and will to be asexual. Source:me.

Once she got all her stuff out of the way, we made our way out of the store. Looking at the clock in the middle of the mall, it was 12:30. How the hell did that take so much time?

"I suggest that we have lunch now, since it would be better to leave the mall on a full stomach rather than an empty one." Oh no you don't, Yukinoshita. I have a great imouto who most definitely cooked a great lunch for me.

"Oh, I was saying this because Komachi-san said that she was not cooking for you, as she went to a friend's house. Also, I am paying." FUCK! Komachi, why do you betray me? YOU WIN THIS TIME KOMACHI.

"Fine, where do you want to go? I am fine with anything." As soon as I said that, Yukinoshita smiled, with some sort of intent behind it.

"How about I show you some high class food, instead of your normal Saize? After all, your uncultured mind probably doesn't know anything about middle class food, let alone high class."

"I am sure that Komachi's food is considered middle to high class. Also, calling me uncultured, when you're the one who almost fainted from ramen. Thanks anyway though." Hearing the second part of my argument, Yukinoshita blushed and turned away to leave for the "high class" restaurant without a word. We continued, out of the mall, and into a random alley, with a quick turn to the right immediately revealing a small restaurant in the alleyway.

"This is the one, Hikigaya-kun. It looks small, but it is really good." Like many other Asian things I guess.

Walking in, the walls had a look of black marble, with most cutlery laid out, and a table with the small little 'reserved' tab on it. The menu had some fancy yellow fonts on it,contrasting the white background, from what I could see from the entrance.

"Ah, Yukinoshita-sama," SAMA?! "I assume you want the table that you reserved for two, at the back, yes?" The waiter that approached us said in a overly formal tone, which gave me a small case of the 'getthefuckawayfromme" shudders.

"Yes, thank you." With her normal calm demeanour, Yukinoshita answered quickly, and we were lead to another conjoined room, with doors to enter said room. Actually, it was less of a room and more of enough room to fit the table, and the seats, which were more like mini couches to me. The whole high class look was topped off by the menus, with the even more fancy font, and the black background instead of white.

What unsettled me, however, was the fact that there was little lighting in the room, besides a long candlestick in the middle of the table. It almost seemed a bit too overboard. Actually, no. It was too overboard to call overboard. It was on another level like meta knight in Brawl.

"I hope you like it. Komachi told me to impress you when she told me to treat you to lunch." I am not only impressed, I am severely amazed. I almost don't want to leave. I stayed silent to her statement, and just got onto the seat. Yukinoshita followed suit, sitting next to me. Wait...

WHY IS SHE NEXT TO ME. AND SO CLOSE. WHAT IS THIS SEDUCTION TACTIC. IT'S WORKING. HELP!HACHIMAN PANIC STATIONS!

"W-why are you sitting next to me?"

"Komachi-san's request." Immediate reply. And WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS KOMACHI. I mean, I haven't felt happier, but I need to be eased into this, not thrown into the ring of fire like this. I mean, I like it, but still.

"What would you like, Hikigaya-kun? Since you haven't opened the menu, I will recommend some items that you might like. There is the bass with artichoke on the side, garnished with a bit of parsley an..." I just blanked out. A high class restaurant, with Yukinoshita, BESIDE ME. SITTING BESIDE ME NO LESS. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. I need a moment. I may have only realised that I like her in that way yesterday, but at the same time, these feelings have been here for a while. They have been brewing for a while, now that I think about it.

"Also, there is ramen if you want, with a side of kappa maki and edamame, if you want." Crap I need to make a choice, and I wasn't listening.

"I'll have that." What was supposed to come out as a relaxed and calm voice came out as a nervous wreck talking for the first time. Crap, I am fucking up big time.

"Alright then, although I don't know why you need to act so nervous." BECAUSE YOU ARE SITTING BESIDE ME.

Once we got our orders jotted down, we were silent. I mean, I wasn't speaking, I'm a nervous wreck. So in turn Yukinoshita wasn't speaking either. Real smooth Hachiman, real fucking smooth.

I was wondering, what did you get for Yuigahama-san, Hikigaya-kun?" Finally, it doesn't feel awkward.

"I got her a keychain. You?"

"Well, you saw two of the baskets, right?"

"I am pretty sure anyone could see them." I don't like where this is going.

"Well, both baskets have identical items, and one of the basket's items is Yuigahama's." What. I was expecting it, but still.

"How are you gonna wrap all that?"

"Simple, put it into a box, and wrap it. Are you that dull?" Why didn't I think of that? I'm not thinking straight, thanks to Yukinoshita, I think.

We went silent even after the food was given. Me because I was absolutely stunned by the food, and Yukinoshita because I wasn't talking, so she wasn't. It was fine for a while, but it got a bit awkward as soon as we were done eating, and Yukinoshita quickly paid for the bill and we went back out into the sun, which felt a lot less hot, even if it was 3 in the afternoon.

"Well, thanks for the lunch...I guess. See you on Monday."

"Well, actually, according to Komachi-san, she doesn't want you to come home, since her friend has come over to your house, and she doesn't want you to embarrass her." Ouch, that hurts, Komachi. More importantly, it better not be that cockroach. I even forgot his name he is that terrible.

"And so she wants you to spend some time with me. Although I would normally oppose to the idea, since I have better things to do, I accepted anyway. I hope you have somewhere to go." Ouch, that hurts, Yukinoshita. Wait, isn't this something like a date? I will not let that thought pass into my mind, and I will forget- wait, what thought?

"I guess we can just go to the park. But can't we just split up, and you go back to your place, and I go somewhere else?" Isn't that a sort of mutual goal?

"Well... I have some things that I want to tell you as well, Hikigaya-kun. Especially after what happened at the aquarium." Ah, that thing.

We didn't realise, but after that, we got more and more... standard. As if we had nothing to truly say. Our words felt like there were nothing in them. Even Yuigahama. That was why I enjoyed when it was just Yukinoshita and I, since I felt like it was more like last time, when it felt like we were so much less tense, and like we couldn't risk anything. But, do I just feel like that because of nostalgia, or is it because it really was better then, we could leap forward into anything, and because of that, we felt like we could tell the truth, and try to establish something real with each other. Now, we've come close, but none of us want to lose each other, and so we're just shrouded in too much safety. It's not genuine. But I've made my decision.

Even if it's wrong. Even if Yukinoshita hates me for it.

At least I know that I'm taking a step forward.

"Sure... And I've got some stuff to get off my chest too."

Still at the front of the restaurant, we start walking, no direction though. At least we're going somewhere. I want to tell her this time. I actually feel like it's bursting out now.

Why do I have these feelings? They are, technically useless. As there is a high chance of getting rejected. Especially with someone like me.

"What about the aquarium anyway?" I ask, wanting to know if we're on the same wavelength. Hearing this, Yukinoshita stops in her tracks.

"I thought that, things were getting..sad. As if all the life from us were sucked out, especially after you stopped her. I thought it was right for you to do that, but still. It raised tensions even more, and so we started to try to preserve our relationships." Seems about the same so far, and she has even more experience with it, since she always talks with Yuigahama about the same things. Not saying it's either of their faults, though. "I wanted us to change for the better, and I wanted to give you that genuine thing. The thing that you cried for, and spilled your emotions to us for. I just didn't know how." What is this leading to?

"But now I know. I will admit, at our meeting, I hated you. You seemed lazy, undetermined, almost like a villain. But as we continued to meet, I knew more about you, and I noticed things. You did things because you thought that no one cared. What you did at the festival, in Kyoto, the Christmas event as well. All that was because you thought that no one would be hurt. But you forgot that you yourself matter as well. I stopped hating you, but I hated your methods, and hated your mentality. I always wanted to change that."

"I had a feeling, at the start, that if I knew you well enough, I would go from hating you to maybe making you an acquaintance. But it sooner became more than that, I wanted to see you do what you did. I wanted to know more about you, and I never had this feeling before. But later, you convinced me." What the hell is this?

"Hikigaya-kun..."

"In short, I have a lot of things to say to about you. You're an outcast, you're hated by most, you're... you're blunt and straightforward." Why do I feel like I have deja vu?

"At the same time, people don't know the real you. You're selfless, helpful, and you rush to support others, no matter how much it might hurt you truly."

"Yukinoshita?"

"Hikigaya-kun, you wanted something genuine, and I will give that to you. Hikigaya-kun, I love you."

My heart...My Heart.

MY HEART. It's bursting. Why? Who knew that three words would have so much power behind them?

"Hikigaya-kun, I know it is a lot to ask for, since I always seem to insult you. But... could you be my b-b." Please say it...

"Boyfriend?" She said it.

"Yes Yukinoshita. Hell yes." I know this in my heart this time. I know the feeling in my heart. I've used my head so many times in the past few years, but now, it's time to finally use my heart. And for once in a long while,

It feels genuine.

 _ **A/N Don't you love it when your computer breaks down once, deleting all save progress on your writing. Don't you love it when it does this THRICE?! Well, it resulted in this chapter. Basically, the last "draft" of this chapter was supposed to be just them going to the mall, and lots of comedy, and then my laptop blue screened me in class, erasing most of it, and I had to start from scratch. Sorry this took so long.**_


	3. A heatwave hits them both

Yukinoshita, confessing to me. Saying those four words seemed to be something out of some fantasy book written by some guy on the internet. For some holy reason, however, it happened. In real life, not just some visual novel or something. The fact that it actually happened is still sort of shaking every bit of logic in my head.

After the sudden confrontation of feelings that was the confession, Yukinoshita suggested going to her apartment for a while, since Komachi was probably still entertaining her guest. During the walk, we stayed silent. But unlike most of the silence that we had today, it didn't feel awkward. It felt more soothing with Yukinoshita beside me, and her simple and calm smile on the way there. I myself felt a smile form on my face, and it stayed there for a while. Of course, it left as soon as a thought came into my head.

"What about Yuigahama? What do we say about what's going on?" Yukinoshita slowdown her walking, presumably to think about what could happen if Yuigahama knew that we were a couple.

The word couple is going to forever be hard to say in this context

"Well, if she asks, it would be better to be straight with her, and not lie to her about it. But if she says nothing, then we shouldn't mention it."

"But wouldn't it be better for her to know sooner? Then she can have more time to sort of get used to it?" This is assuming that, like the inexperienced couple that we are, we show that we are a couple to her. Then we might want to apologise for doing P(ublic)D(isplay)of A(affection). I hope it doesn't come to that, considering that PDA wouldn't be possible for us. Hopefully our inexperience means that we are too shy to do anything, and not the opposite.

"Well, I guess so. It would be better for us not to hide anything from each other anyway, especially since we've been doing it for a while, especially you, Ishikkigaya-kun."

"Hey, don't give me such a convoluted nickname, and that was just a few times." Yukinoshita just smiles a bit at my comment, "So, we just tell her, is that the plan?"

"I personally would have preferred a better way of phrasing it, like maybe explaining to her what happened today. But yes, that is the plan, stripped down to the bare essentials." What's with the fancy speaking? I know you're upper class, don't remind me. Although I know that Komachi might want me to come home by night, I think I wanna spend more time with Yukinoshita. And maybe eat dinner with her, since her cooking is amazing, and it would be a cheap and nice first date. Ok maybe it's not a good idea for me to lump the burden of cooking on her. What were we talking about again? Oh, right. Yuigahama.

"Well, I guess that's that. We just tell her, and hope she takes it well. Sounds like a very elaborate plan." I'm not convinced, but it's probably the best that can happen. Yukinoshita agreed already anyway, so I don't think there is a problem with us, so it's all decided on whether Yuigahama gets too upset or not. I know that she will be upset, but maybe the impact will be less? Please? Pretty please?

And...even more silence. Not like I mind it, and it's understandable. Better than talking about things that don't really matter, and we're sort of quiet thanks to being an inexperienced couple. I still can't think about the word without grimacing. Couple. It used to make my blood boil, but now, it just makes me a bit happy, while also making me internally cringe.

"Hikigaya-kun, your grimace isn't the most pleasant thing to see in the world." And outwardly apparently. "Are you alright? If you have any doubts about how Yuigahama would take it, then that's fair enough. Although I can reassure you that she should be fine after a few weeks." A few weeks? That's not completely reassuring, if I do say so myself. "And..." Yukinoshita starts to fidget a bit, and she starts to have a small blush. "if you have any problems with me, with us...Then I will reassure you that... I mean...never mind." She fully turns her head away from me and has a full tomato face. To be honest, this is the first time that I actually will associate tomatoes with something good, since she was really cute doing this.

I got what she meant though, through all the nervousness. Secretly, I'm sort of happy that she thinks , but I don't think I'm gonna tell her that, since if I did, she would probably be redder than Mars. My god, I've become sappy, and it hasn't even been 10 minutes. Lord Help Me, I'm getting a case of the normies, and it seems fatal. I gave Yukinoshita a reassuring smile, and she just looked away again, without any exchange of words, I think that she at least got the message.

"A-anyways, where do you want to go Hach- Hikigaya-kun?" Huh? What was that? It would be better to save her the embarrassment of making her say it again though.

"Your apartment? It seems pretty close." Yukinoshita goes back to her teasingly cold side of hers, and gives me a look of played up(?) disgust.

"I see that Hikipervert-kun is making his move. I expect you to do this kind of thing with many other women, the lecherous being you are." Hey, I am a loyal man, please stop the abuse.

"B-but sure, Hachi." Yukinoshita reverts back to blushed-cute mode, and agrees, while also saying half of my first name. I said that the glasses should have been banned, this mode should be banned for anyone but me. And I swear, I am not a yandere, please don't arrest me.

"Alright then, **Yukino** , let's set off." Taking my chance to tease her with the first name thing, I put more power into her name than anything else that I have said today. I mean, it makes me a bit bahsful, but even then, it is completely overturned by the fact that I get to tease Yukinoshita, and considering that she looks extremely cute to the point of my soon to come death due to diabetes, I think it's completely worth it. But with that in my mind, and Yukinoshita's approval, we started on our journey to her house.

Journey might sound like an overstatement for going to a place that is about five hundred meters away from where we started, but it is a journey of the mind and soul, not the body. A test of the mind, as Buddha would say. I think. Yukinoshita was just as nervous, although she wasn't showing it too much, but she was emitting an aura of sorts. The aura that makes other people nervous because she's nervous. Yeah, that's a good way to put it. An aura of nervousness, but it feels more like an aura of cuteness for me. Am I making sense? No, me and my imaginary reader! But it's fine, I like this feeling. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Um... Hikigaya-kun, why are you walking into a wall? We're here already." It took me a while for me to feel the depression of my nose and the cold hard concrete, but when I did, the pain of walking into a wall for two minutes suddenly came to me. Considering what I was thinking about before, the term 'love is a drug' would be true, if love was an anaesthetic, of course.

"Now that I know that, the pain has doubled. Thanks for that." I say as I rub my precious smell receptors and forehead, which, if I were to walk any longer, would be swollen enough to give Takagi-san a run for her money. But true enough, in front of me was the

"Hikigaya-kun, I hope that you do not have any lewd thoughts in your head, because I do not want you to be sorely disappointed, because nothing like that will happen while you are in my house. Not yet anyway." She whispered something after that tirade, but from what I hear, there might be a chance, sooner or later. I could feel a small smile creep up my face after hearing that.

"Yeah yeah, but what was it that you whispered?" I made sure to add extra Haruno to make the teasing work even better, and it did. Yukinoshita went into a full fluster, flailing her arms around and saying 'DUMMY, NINCONPOOP, HACHIMAN' like a machine gun. I would have gotten used to it, if it wasn't so goddamn cute~

Sitting down on the couch to give myself a breather, a small object came to my attention. Two actually, one being the Kyoto-Pan, as I like to call it, and the other being a small bag of what looked like chocolates. Was that what she wanted to bring out of her bag that time? If it was, then I'm surprised that it's still in good condition, not even looking slightly melted. I felt a slight blush when I saw that the chocolates were heart-shaped though. Not that it's bad, just that I didn't think she would go that far, especially since Yuigahama was there too.

Seeing that Yukinoshita was not done with the tea yet, I decided to look for a way to entertain myself. A book with a black cover on it was lying on one of the sofas. Due to the cover on it, I couldn't see the book's title, but it seemed lengthy at the very least, with what seemed like two hundred pages approximately. Since there was nothing else, I picked up the book and had a skim through. From what I saw it was a collection of stories.

'Song of the sunny spot' was the one that I coincidentally got to. Page 125, and I started to read, making sure that I soaked up every detail. If Yukinoshita cared enough about this book, it has to be good.

And as if for no good reason, I felt warm tears down my cheek, and more welling up in my eyes.

The story was about a robot learning about the world with her creator, and learning about death. The concept isn't new, and it's so short, so why am I crying?

"Are you okay, Hikigaya-kun" I could only nod at that point, the story really shook me. Yukinoshita looked down at the page I was at, and simply smiled at me.

"It's a very different story from the normal concept. I'm glad you enjoyed it, even if it made you cry."

"...sorry for getting your book wet." I forced the words out of the emotional roadblocks in my throat.

"It's fine, have some tea." Yukinoshita gestured to the tray that she brought, with both teacups and pot. The smell of what seemed like oolong came to me, and calmed my emotions down by a lot. I simply reached for it, and had a long sip, letting the tea take my senses.

"Thanks. I needed that." I continued to sit down, saying nothing for a while. Without much to go by, especially since I read one short story out of what seemed like maybe ten. I found the situation of the robot sympathetic, at first not wanting anything to do with human emotions, then being extremely interested in them.

My feelings were more empathetic than sympathetic though.

"To be honest, the story reminds me of you, Hikigaya-kun." I look up to see Yukinoshita's smile, but not of happiness. More like melancholy, or even some form of sadness. I couldn't find the words, but I felt like hugging her. Although I feel like if I did, she might attack me, even if I did hug her before.

"You had little idea of emotions, and just used raw logic to get through things. Granted, it worked, but you hurt yourself every time you did it. Even if you were hurt, you masked it up, and Yuigahama-san and I noticed. That's why I lashed out at you in Kyoto." As soon as the memory came back to me, I grimaced. What I did was stupid, and definitely wasn't a good idea. "And after asking for something genuine, I felt like that was a bit hypocritical." I looked at her in confusion.

"If you think about it, isn't masking your emotions and pain also fake?" The question left me a bit shaken. At first, I immediately excluded it, since most people don't care about the fact that I'm hurting. But they do, and for that, I think it was worse to make them go through their own form of mental torture, guessing why I'm hurting.

"It's fine, because now, you know better than to do that. You told us how you felt about the genuine. And even if it's almost, if completely impossible," She goes right up to me to hug me from the back, making me feel warmth and calm. "I'll try my best to give it to you, your genuine thing."

"The feeling's mutual, Yukinoshita." Looking up, I saw her lips, looking soft, and very inviting. But I just stopped myself, feeling a hard blush on me thanks to the thought of kissing her. My thoughts drew to how good it would feel if I were to kiss her, how much my heart and hers would race, and how much more we would do it in the future. ...But it would be better if I saved these thoughts for another time.

"Anyways, I'm happy that you found that story. Most of the stories are actually horror, but this is the exception, and a great one at that." All I do is nod, still a bit shook by what I imagined, and feeling my body heat up more and more.

"Sure..." I feel the heat like a wave, and I feel sweat slowly dripping down my face. It's the night, so why does it feel so hot? "By the way, why is it so hot?" Yukinoshita looks at me with confusion, then she suddenly goes red and retreats back. Her face looks so cute, and my god, I could eat her up.

"Hikigaya-kun... I have to say that I'm sorry." What for, she looks better than ever.

"I may have put aphrodisiac in your tea, in the fear that you would reject me. I thought that if you did, I would give you the tea and make some...situations occur. However, in all the excitement, I had accidentally forgotten to make another cup, as I had prepared the tea earlier. Once again, I am sorry for what I did." Her lips moving, they feel slower and more enticing than ever. I thought of them before, but now, they seem so full and fluffy.

And so I go in, without warning.

"H-Hikigaya-kun?!" Yukinoshita yelps in surprise as I kiss her hard, without the feeling that I'll let go anytime soon. The fluffy feeling was something I was right about, as my lips might as well have crashed onto a bed. I taste the oolong tea from her mouth, such a welcome taste, as my tongue intrudes hers. The feeling of euphoria and almost drug-like addiction overwhelms me, I don't want to let go. But after what seemed like years, I ripped myself apart to breathe, panting from the event that had just occurred. Words can't describe how good it feels. The heat still continues to rise, while I still feel the sweat everywhere now. And then I black out, with the pleasure pushing me to sleep.

"Hikigaya-kun!" I hear my name shouted what seems like across the room by the angelic voice. Is it Komachi, or maybe... just maybe it TOTSUKA! Oh my god I feel fufilled.

"What's with that face that you have, Hikigaya-kun. **Sigh** , why am I your girlfriend." Wait, isn't Totsuka a guy? I open my eyes in excitement, only to see something better. Yukinoshita immediately twirls to me as soon as she hears sheets rustle, with her eyes showing worry and yet also relief. Yukinoshita tears up a bit, then runs up to me and bear-hugs me, but the sobbing stops quickly.

"What happened, Yukinoshita?" She lets go of me, my head suddenly in a large volume of pain and hitting me like a black limo on an opening school day. The sudden pain caused me to visually cringe, while Yukinoshita rushes out of the room. For what though?

I lie back down on the bed, while thinking about my situation. I am on a bed, and before, I was in Yukinoshita's house, so I can presume that this is her bed, and her room. The clothes that I have are different, they're not my clothes, why is Pan-san strewn over them? Wait...she gave me aphrodisiac. She gave me aphrodisiac. Oh, oh. Oh no. Oh nooo. I still feel hot though, and I still have no idea what is going on. Yukinoshita rushes back in with a makeshift ice pack, and almost smacked it on my forehead. The sudden cold made me shudder, before I relaxed and peace came to me.

"Sorry that you have to be in my room and my pyjamas. I had to quickly do change everything before your clothes got drenched in sweat. You seem to be having a bad fever though. Hopefully you recover by Monday." I am more worried about the situation right now rather than the future. The curtains to the side of the bed were closed, and I can't be bothered to even try to pull them open

"What's the time, Yukinoshita?"

"9:30 pm, why?" Oh god, Komachi's gonna be either worried or pissed, or she's gonna be both!

"Don't worry about your sister, she asked about you, and as soon as I said that you were at my place, she gave a very powerful 'ok!'." A sigh escaped from my mouth, realising how encouraging she is of her brother leaving the house for more than a literal day, even when he has a fever. How could you be so unkind, my lovely angel Komachi-tan?

"Well, the good side to all this is that I get to spend most of the night with you, Hachiman." Yukinoshita shoots a warm smile straight to my heart, like a trained cupid with accuracy buffs on it. Where did the Ice Queen I know and love go? I like her this way, but this is getting a bit unsettling how much her personality changed in a day.

"Well, I would like to ask if you're okay, your personality changed completely in less than a day." My question was met simply by a smile, a beautiful one at that, before a small chuckle came out of Yukinoshita.

"Well, love changes people, doesn't it?" The smile that she had given before seems to glow even brighter, and everything about the person "Yukinoshita Yukino" seemed to become more beautiful. Forget Totsuka, my lovely angel Yukino-tan is here to save the day, and my god I want her to be with me everyday, even if it kills me.

"Do you want dinner, Hikigaya-kun? I can prepare something quickly for you." Is this real? Being fed in bed by a beautiful girl who is my girlfriend? I hope this isn't a fever dream, and this is actually real, because this is heaven.

"Anything that you wanna eat as well I guess." My assumption is that she hasn't eaten yet, so it would be better for her to make something she wants, so that we can both enjoy it.

"Well, will maybe beef stew be alright? I know that it's not the best for your fever, but it tastes good at the very least."

"Anything you do will be alright." Oops, let that slip out, although that is true, but at the same time, I don't wanna feed her ego. But at the same time, I gotta tell the truth, but at the same time...

"Oh...alright, Hikigaya-kun. Beef stew it is." Yukinoshita blushed for a while, before leaving her bedroom to presumably the kitchen to make the beef stew, which will definitely be great.

Love is a weird thing, with most people changing once it hits them.

Yukino is definitely one of those people. Even if I spent 4 hours with her "lovestruck" side, she's completely different. For example, not as many insults as before, as well as having a more caring side to her, like a mother. I guess that's the motherly side that most girls develop when they go through puberty, but I don't know. Maybe I should ask Yukinoshita if that's a scientific fact.

Meanwhile, however, I have been lying on the bed, ice pack on my head. I almost feel like sleeping, if not for my motivation to eat Yukinoshita's stew. The fact that this is the only thing keeping me awake shows my own personal change from before. Thinking about it, I've changed a lot since I joined the Service Club. The memory of me asking Yukinoshita to be my friend is one to forget, although there have been worse. Much worse, to be honest. But, I would say that helped my process of changing. What did I say in the past, "'I can change means adjusting to that trashy, cold-hearted and cruel world."? Come to think of it, that is true. But, at the same time... that doesn't make me a hypocrite for changing, does it. I didn't change because everyone else wanted me to, I changed so that I could achieve my goal. If that something genuine needs me to change, I'll change as fast as possible, and if that change includes Yukinoshita, then fuck whatever I said previously about love, or me not wanting it.

Actually, hasn't there been a constant? Like, Komachi? She's been genuine with me, and helped me along the way to where I am now, even helping for me to be motivated enough to get going and 'save' the Service Club. Should I thank her? I guess. But is at least some of it thanks to who I was, and what I realised so late? Probably. And most of all, what now? Now that Yukinoshita and I are dating,what now? When do we tell Yuigahama? What will happen to the service club after that? What about Hayama? How will he react? Will this relationship go on long enough that Yukimom will come in? Or will it be short, and just a flicker. Does that mean that I hadn't found my something genuine, if that was the case? Or does that mean that I'm not mature enough for a relationship? Damn,

It seems like a fever putting my brain into overdrive is worse, as expected.

 **Yo. Sorry for being so goddamn late on this. 5 months, damn. If you guys can't tell, I'm dragging this out, because I don't want to get onto the topic of why this was so shoddy and late, at the same time.**

 **Having five thousand and one commitments, not caring and yet a crippling feeling that nothing you do matters because you're gonna die anyway. Man, that seems fun, doesn't it? You might be asking why I'm taking this crippling feeling and situation completely sarcastically. Well the simple answer is that, it's simply because I don't care anymore. I've had this feeling for so long that it's become white noise at this point. I don't want pity, I just want to state the reason why I took so long, yet it's still so shitty. The whole chapter probably had about 2-5 hours of work put into it, longer than my normal school project, but still, not that long. And yet it took five months to finish. All I can say is that I'm sorry for the gap in uploading. And the April Fools thing, that was some hot garbage. I have more to say, but not enough time or space to.**

 **Anyways, have a good one, and don't let my thoughts sway your opinion on this chapter. Say it's shit if it's shit, good if it's good.**


	4. She accepts, He is still confused

Most people would say that the Earth revolves around the Sun.

It's generally accepted, so much so that a scientifically inept person like me knows that fact. The Earth revolves around the Sun because of the gravity of the Sun being so strong that the earth and other planets get pulled in and... something happen to form the order. I don't know, don't sue me. The gravity is because of the large mass and density of the Sun itself being higher than anything in our solar system.

"He's just so troublesome."

Similarly, albeit not that similar, there are people who think they are The Earth's Sun. Thinking that everything revolves around them, and everything has to go through them for it to work. They think that the things that they say are dense, heavily packed without saying much, the actions and decisions that they make have so much weight on the world that without them, how would it function? On the other hand, loners like me are Pluto. Generally, we dont get in other people's way(I said generally, Kyoto), and are quite peaceful.

"Why can't he just do something normally for once, or maybe that's his problem."

The reason that I am on this topic is because Yukinoshita is stressing about Hayama's problems with his group, as well as Sagami being a nuinsance again, coming to the Service Club and deciding to ask for 'help' again, this time instead of trying to be an underqualified president, she asked about her liking Hayama. For some reason, it hasn't gone through her head that she's lost the Hayama Bowl already. I would say that there is no winner, but there is that 'Y' person that he talked about briefly. It could be Yukinoshita, but if it is, then I will fight against it(there's no analogy for this).

The big issue is that Yukinoshita is going to help Sagami anyway, and I can't do much thanks to my fever. Basically, I'm just an advisor to Yukinoshita and maybe Yuigahama. Speaking of Yuigahama, Yukinoshita didn't tell her about us dating apparently. She wanted both of us to be there to tell Yuigahama about it, which I'm okay with. After all, I would want for her to hear it from both of us, since it feels...right I guess. More genuine, some would say. I'm scared of what Yuigahama would say, and what would happen to the service club, but it's better than hiding our relationship. At least this way, we're moving forward.

"What do you think, Hikigaya-kun? What should we try to do?" Yukinoshita turns to me in a bid of stress mixed with worry.

"Tell her that she has no chance against whoever he actually likes?"

"No." Immediate rejection. Well, then that's almost all that I can think of. Although I don't think that whatever other solution I can think of will work.

"Why not encourage her? It would be better to be rejected than never know." Yukinoshita says that last part with a tinge of relief, and looks to me for approval

"The problem with that is then Sagami will blame being rejected on us, and then something else will start, maybe with her group." Considering the Hayama fanclub is mostly made up of girls, her confessing might cause a rift in the group, then Sagami will blame us, causing for the reputation of Yuigahama and Yukinoshita to dip, although maybe not as much as I'm expecting. Considering that Sagami gained a lot of pity after the cultural festival, a lot of people would side with her. I have no idea if Sagami would purposely blame us, considering that she has changed, I think.

This is a lot more complicated than I expected.

"I see what you mean, but then what other solution do we have?" Well, then my previous solution.

"As I said, just tell her that Hayama will reject her. If she accepts our advice, then she just doesn't go for it, and she might just leave it at that. If she rejects what we say, then if she confesses, and gets rejected, then she only has herself to blame. It would be a hit to her ego, and could improve her as a person, actually humbling herself for once. " Yukinoshita stays silent, urging me to go on.

"This is different from Tobe, since he's not as egoistic, and has less bad intentions than Sagami. Basically, Tobe is much simpler than Sagami, and didn't have any bad feelings, whether his confession worked or not. Sagami has so much ego in her, she immediately assumes that everyone would have something to gain from her, and so is always on her guard when it comes to advice." Yukinoshita would be able to relate with that, except that she actually had a reason to be suspect.

"True, I suppose. So I guess I'll have to discuss with Yuigahama-san about this, thank you." Yukinoshita smiled with warmth, or was it pity at my sickness? Either way, the smile brought more unintended heat to my body. Is that a fever that I have? Thanks honey. Yukinoshita barely even touched my cheek, but she immediately retracted from me.

"Are you okay, Hikigaya-kun? You're really heating up." Yeah, thanks to you.

"I'll be fine, thanks. Can you get me some cold water?"

"Oh? To lap up like a dog I presume." She chuckles before leaving, not allowing me to respond. I think she got my idea though.

Yukinoshita's reason for rambling about Hayama instead of Sagami is because his normalcy gets all the girls to like him. Normal in the sense that he's nice, caring, almost absolutely normal to most. Because that's what's expected of him, he does so. Most people think that it's talent, or that he's naturally nice. The 'talent' part is most likely hard work, while his niceness...well...

 _"I told you, didn't I? I'm not that good of a guy as you make me out to be."_

Can I even take those words at face value? Why say that to me of all people, instead of Yukinoshita, or even Haruno. Because they know instinctively, and he assumed that I'm dull or something? Well, yeah. I was, considering that I actually thought that Hayama was the perfect nice guy in my head. I had the image that he did all this because he wanted to, not because he felt trapped.

"I'm back, Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita announces with a basin of water, with a towel hung on the side. "You should go to bed now, it's six." I'm not tired though, and I'm getting better as well, so I don't think there's a reason for me to go to bed.

"You sure? I could stay up to help you." I get up but get stopped by the hand of the ice princess.

"You still need to rest. You are aware that you're still sick, right? Maybe it's rest that you need to cure your eyes." Yukinoshita smiled constantly throughout this, and that convinced me to actually sleep a bit more. With that, Yukinoshita left the room again for...something. Probably dinner.

I can't sleep. Period. There's no thought that's going through my mind as I try to sleep. I just can't. I wanna get up, stretch and help Yukinoshita, but at the same time, it would be better for me to just wait. Food is better if it's free after all, and especially if it's given to you. In this case both apply, so I'll just lie here for a while.

"Eh, you guys are dating?!" I hear a distinctivly cute voice, one that I've heard just a few days ago.

"Yes, I hope for your blessings." On the other side, a girl who sounds more like a princess in voice, but a bit timid. Curiosity peaked in me, and I stepped outside of the door, showing my glory to the two recipients.

What I saw instead was a bright TV, and a very engrossed Yukinoshita. Another head was in view, one that didn't really strike me at first. That was, of course, until it turned around.

"Yahello, Hikigaya-kun!" The devil herself had manifested infront of me.

It was Yukinoshita Haruno. The worst person I could reveal myself to to, especially in this place. Especially at this time, and ESPECIALLY with this situation.

"Ah..." I stood stunned, like a cop had tasered me in the back. My brain stopped functioning, and I felt my fever receding, instead I felt a chill colder than ice. Colder than God himself would allow.

"That's no way to treat a lady, Hikigaya-kun! You greet them with respect. Sort of like," Haruno cleared her throat, "' **Good evening, Haruno.** '" Was that meant to be a representation of me? Because it was terrible. "Jeez, I wonder how you got Yukino-chan in the first place." Haruno knows? Huh.

Huh...Huh...Wait...

IT'S ALL OVER. Which country am I going to be shipped to for going out with Yukinoshita? And how many supplies can I get before I get dropped from the plane? As I agonised about my imminent death, I heard a loud, hyena-like, laugh from the older Yukinoshita.

"Did that really get you?! Hikigaya-kun," she paused to breathe, barely holding a breath, let alone a sentence, between her laughs. "I'm a bit dissapointed at your reaction. I thought you would hold your ground! But..." her eyes went from the like of a puppy to the cobra eating said puppy, with her lips curving into a twisted smile. "Maybe that whole face tells me something I don't know?"

I quickly look to Yukinoshita for help, and she is sitting frozen, not facing the TV this time. Instead, her whole frame is tensed up towards her sister, and watching her every move, as if Yukinoshita was being cautious, or even scared.

"Seriously though," Haruno loses the menacing death smile, and instead opts for a warm one. "I'm happy. My cute little sister" (Yukinoshita cut in with a 'Nee-san!') "got together witt my favourite person. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Mom won't be too pleased if she knew, but at least Dad would be miles happier than her." Yukinoshita sits up more than she already could after hearing that.

"Does that say much though, considering that your mom pretty much hates any guy coming to Yukinoshita other than Hayama?" I interject, trying to shake off my shock.

"Actually, Dad continuously complains about how Yukino-chan is away from the rest of us." What a loving father. "In fact, he thought of moving here on his own to get closer to her, and make sure she isn't pushing herself too much." What a caring father. "Sometimes he dotes on her too much though. Like one time when he was drunk, he said he would block any person from harming her, to the point where he talked about keeping her in the house to keep her from trouble. He was drunk though." What a toxic father. I hope never to meet him. The whole time while Haruno was talking, Yukinoshita sat there, unmoving, but I could tell that she was listening very intently.

"Does he... really say those kind of things? About me, Nee-san?" I couldn't read Yukinoshita's expression, nor could I even guess what she was thinking.

"All the time, Yukino-chan." Haruno scoots closer to Yukinoshita, trying to see what her thoughts were. Were they cold, or were they loving and warm?

"Tell him...'Thank you for the thought and the intention, but please do not move close to me.'" And the answer was that it was a combination of both. Well, at least it wasn't a restraining order.

Haruno's smile froze up, almost worryingly. "Haha, of course, Yukino-chan!"Haruno nervously coughed up a laugh, before turning to me."Speaking of loving, why haven't you used Yukino-chan's first name yet, Hikigaya-kun? Isn't that first base for couples?" And now I was in the firing line, where I could either die or get away scot free with some form of credibility. Do I surrender, or do I explain my case? One has me going the route of being French, the other dying like England's World Cup hopes in the 108th minute. I choose England.

"Well, I'm still not sure if Yukinoshita is confortable with me using her first name. And although I am okay with her using mine, I need for her to say that it's okay." I state coldly, although my beating heart and sweat say otherwise. Yukinoshita had her mouth slightly ajar, while the older sister smiled warmly.

"Awwww! So cute, Hikigaya!" She turns to Yukinoshita "So sister, what do you think of that?" After flustering for words for a while(cute!), Yukinoshita finally actually speaks coherent language.

"I think that it would be alright if you used my first name, H-Hachiman."What's with that stutter, it's too cute! "Afterall, it's just a name, right? Right, Hachiman?" Yukino brought her knees up to her face as soon as she said that, presumably hiding her embarrassment. It's pretty obvious when her cheeks are flushing harder than toilets, but I can't say much. After all, I feel a significant amount of heat from my face just from her saying my first name. Or maybe it's my fever? Yeah, it's definitely my fever. Can't be anything else.

"Hachiman, are you alright? You're really red right now." Yukino walks up close to be and rubs my forehead with her hand. "You're working up a bit of a sweat as well." Thanks to you, might I add. "Please go back to the room and have a rest. I'll be done with dinner and..."She looks at Haruno questionably, then looks back to me "this, then I will wake you up." Yukino then leads me to the bedroom. I mean, it was less than a meter behind me, but less work is better work.

Left inside on my own, I now have the realisation that I might have to meet Yukino's family, unless elopement is on the table, although I think she would sweep it off said table if I ever brought it up. A big issue with Yukino's family is their status, being that the status in question is big in of itself, and so I look small in comparison. If we ever do meet, then I will need to meet their expectations, or exceed them. There's another problem. Another closer problem.

That problem being Hayama. The Hayama family, from what I know, is well respected partners of the Yukinoshitas, which makes me assume that they want Hayama with Yukino. They would want for Yukino to marry Hayama for the simple reason that it would be good for the companies. Now, a few ways to prevent this is to completely deteriorate his honor or his reputation. At the same time I don't have that sort of power to do so. Once again, no elopement, as much as that seems like the easiest option.

Come to think of it, how are we even going to go anywhere if we do elope? Not like anywhere in Japan is possible, the Yukinoshitas are rich enough to surbey everywhere in the country. Overseas is impossible as well, considering that we won't have the money to fly overseas. Well, my family probably won't give me the money, although the biggest chance that we could go overseas is that Yukino gets some form of money somehow. But where will she get that anyway? Will I ever know?

With that, I lied on the bed for the fourth time today. My eyeslids didn't threaten to crash into each other, and my mind wasn't threatening to shut down. Outside, the devil and Yukino were still talking, although I couldn't hear anything through the door or walls. Pressing my ear to both surfaces only caused a cold ear, so I avoided doing anything else for the time being. Lying in bed without anything to think about actually really hurts, especially when you can't spend time with your girlfriend(What am I, a normie?)

I'm probably not gonna tell her in a long time, but I really wanna go on a date with Yukino. Once I'm back to full health(like now), I'll ask her out again. Where will we go though, I don't want it to be something normal. Maybe Destinyland? But that seems expensive, unless someone has some free tickets. Maybe Hiratsuka-sensei might stumble onto some in a party again. If she gets a boyfriend though, then it's the end of the world, and we won't even get the chance to ask. She'll run off with them in a flash. Either that or a meteor the size of the moon will crash into earth, because the chances of that happening are the same as the chances that Hiratsuka-sensei gets a boyfriend.

I hope she never gets a boyfriend, I don't wanna die.

"Alright, my cute little sister, goodbye! And best of luck, brother in law!" Haruno waved at both of us as she walked out of the door, winking at me as if shewas sending me some message. Ah, right.

"Hachiman," my ears burn just hearing my name from her. "Was there any reason for Nee-san to wink at you like that?" Yukino looks at me inquisitvely, which was completely opposite of her accusing tone. I'm innocent, I swear!

"Haruno had told me that when you became my girlfriend, she would treat me to tea. Must be because of that." Yukino still looks very unsettled on what I said, looking like she was digging into her head.

"Do you think that Nee-san is plotting something? Like maybe an interview," that seems most likely "or maybe stealing you away?" That no so much.

"I don't think so, and plus, I'm commited to you anyway. I'm not going anywhere."Yukino's eyes are glued onto me, and she seems transfixed onto me like I'm some sort of precious item. No, Yukino, I am not a Divine Rapier*.

"Hachiman..."

"Y-yeah, Yukino?" Her demeanour has been scaring me lately, especially after the whole 'aphrodisiac' thing. I've been watching my back since then. Still love her, though, can't deny tha-

"Oof!" I feel Yukino rush to me and immediately wrap her arms around my waist. Can't say I don't like it, but...softer next time?

"I love you so much, Hachiman." Yukino squeaks out after a while of her hugging me.

"I know, Yukino." I stroke her hair slowly, accepting it's silky texture.

"You're perfect for me, Hachiman." Yukino rests her head on my chest while she reaches down to hold my hands.

"Same here, Yukino." I let our fingers intertwine, feeling how delicate they are.

"Now, Hachiman," she looks up at me with her brilliantly calm and soothing blue eyes. "When can we sign the marriage form?"

"Hold on what?" Where did my atmosphere go to? Yukino, give it back!

"You know, I want to tie you down so that I know that you won't leave me. Isn't that fine?" Yukino kitten-eyes me, thinking that it would work on an experienced veteran like me.

"...Yeah, but maybe later. I still need to think about it, and we need your parents' approval after all."

"But we can just run away, can't we?" You can't just say something I thought about for hours so casually like that, that's cheating!

"But your parents have so much power-"

"In Chiba, not anywhere else."Yukino cuts me off.

"But what about my family? What will they think of their son running away without them?" What about Komachi?!

"We can go to America with them, silly." Yukino, stop being so casual about this.

"What about the money?"

"Why do you think Nee-san was here?" I feel my brain clicking the pieces together. "I wanted to surprise you with that, but Nee-san will be funding us in America until we get a stable income for ourselves."

"... Where in the world did she get the money?"

"Well, she had a boyfriend that both our parents did not know about, and he was extremely wealthy. Long story short, he gave her a lot of money, they got into a fight, and she ran off with that money." Now she has both the money that she earns, which is a high amount, and the money that her ex-boyfriend gave her, so she has a lot to spare."

"Okay then, I guess. So when are we going to America?" I conceded defeat to Yukino, who had put in way too much effort and planning to this.

"After high school, of course. You and I will both apply for the same university, and you know my standards." Yukino shoots a glare at me. "So buck up your studies."

She is definitely serious about this, as if I had any doubt that she wasn't after all that forward thinking.

After a while more of us eating Yukino's well made dinner, I had to leave. I was better anyway thanks to her care. And although she tried to convince me to stay for a while, I did want to see Komachi, which she conceded to. It is true though, not being able to see Komachi for almost two days is equivalent to waterboarding on the torture scale. Yukino showed me out, concealing her very noticeable disappointment.

"Onii-chan! What did you do in Yuki- Onee-san's house?" And that is why I am faced with this situation with my little sister.

"I just slept in bed and talked about some things. Nothing much." Komachi gives me a very obvious smug look.

"Oh? What did you two talk about?"

"Something that I will tell you when you are older." Komachi pouts at this, but then smiles.

"Well, you got a girlfriend, and it's Yukino! How amazing is that?" She starts to sniffle a bit. "I *hic* never thought that you would get a girlfriend, and such a high calibre one!" Why do you have so little faith in your brother, Komachi?

"Well, it's nice to have her near me." I look at the time. Ten PM? How did that happen? "Any ways, you and I need to get to bed, it's already ten, and you of all people need to get to school to study for your entrance exams." Wait, if Komachi is moving to America with us, then why do her entrance exams matter?

"Got it, Onii-chan! Goodnight!" She waves off at me before disappearing into her room, not to be seen until tomorrow morning. How did I get so many good women in my life, that even my cute little sister has to be in contention to be the best? Well, so far, Yukino's winning.

*ping*

I feel my phone vibrate as well as the unfamiliar jingle that plays whenever I get a text.

From:+81 03 2834-8903

Subject:Phone number

Good evening,

This is Yukino. I just texted you to say that Komachi-san has just given me your phone number. I wanted to ask, what do you want me to call you on my phone?

I thought of some here:

Hikigaya-kun

Hikigerma-kun

Hachiman

Darling

Future Husband

Please let me know if you have any more nicknames for me to use.

Your Future Wife,

Yukino.

….

"Komachi." I called her as I went up to her room, "Did you give Yukino my phone number?"

"Huh?Yeah! I thought it would be good, since I didn't hear anything from you about her phone number." Komachi says through her door. Well, that's reassuring, I guess. I should text her back.

From:+81 03 3254-4040

Subject:Re

I think that Hachiman or Hikigaya Hachiman works just fine, Yukino. I will be saving yours as Yukino,by the way.

Hachiman.

I switch off my phone and lay it next to the charger on my bed. I need to get ready for be-

*ping*

No way it's her.

From: Yukino

Subject:Re

Future Husband it is then, Hachiman. Goodnight, and have a safe trip to school tomorrow.

Wish you good health,

Your future wife.

...At least the 'future' and the 'wife' weren't capitalised. At this point I just give up and fall flat onto the mattress, preparing for the day ahead.

 **A/N I AM ALIVE.**

 **I just moved to Sweden to continue my studies, so I have been adjusting to stuff like cold weather and the fact that there are less Asians than any other race in this country(not being racist, I just wanna see my kind). I'm not going to bore you with what I said last time. Long story short, I'm still feeling the same, just that writing sort of distracts from that feeling(or lack thereof).**

 **Any ways, I really wanna promise that the next chapter won't take this long to come out, but I can't really do that for now. I just have to see, I guess.**

 **Have a good one,**

 **Kogawa Leaf, or Netheraether**


End file.
